fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FGN/Space Invaders (2012 game)
Brock Productions - Master Clyde Super 18:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Eh... I don't like it. It's the same thing as your other games, and it doesn't relate to the real Space Invaders at all! NextGen Solo This game is...interesting. It has that same feel as many of Clover's recent work. You can definitely tell that a lot of effort was put into the article, but for some reason that feeling of quality you get when visiting a great page just isn't there. Clover does a great job of explaining the gameplay. Even if I don't agree with Clover repeating similar game mechanics in a lot of his work, as a reviewer I will say Space Invaders 2012 does a good job of providing details on how the game works, its modes, and online matches. While the gameplay is explained well, the plot is a bit more mediocre. It focuses on the invasion of earth, something Clover's done in the past on the same level as this new game. This may be the most appropriate application of that premise (due to the title being Space Invaders, he simply made it more like Invaders From Space), but it is used frequently nonetheless and does not shock me or seem very original. And of course, the images. Clover is known for his subpar image work, but surprisingly, for me that is not the issue here. The issue is that now there is little amount of any effort in the images. A lot of the images are simply cut-and-paste from various Google searches. While it does make the page look better than being full of bad artwork, at least the bad artwork shows more of that effort mentioned earlier. When Clover came back "improved", I expected an improvement on his artwork too, maybe using a program other than Paint, but what this game shows is that the new and improved is dropping the photo editing, for the most part. What's even worse about him taking this new direction is that the couple images edited by Clover in this game actually are an improvement over his previous work, even if it is slapping explosions everywhere. All of this combines into a game that wants to be more, but is not. The good gameplay explanation cannot mask the mediocre plot and the lack of effort in most of the images. It looks like Clover might need another big improvement before everything else about his articles matches the gameplay section. Cobweb Reviews Yawn. Overclocked Going with Cobweb here, this was a doze-fest of everything. Explosions can't faze me anymore. Master Productions Incorporated EXPLOSIONS EXPLOSIONS! GUNS! WAR! ALIENS!!1111 I'm with Sora who is with Cob on this one. Fun Dimension Inc. : Reviewers: '''Peanutjon : '''Do You Want A Sequel?: Probably not. : Do You Want To See More From Author?: '''Sure, I suppose. : '''Image Rating: :Notes: '''So, having only read one of your games, I don't get the unoriginality other people get. I don't really see the resemblance between this and the original Space Invaders, so it would've been better if you had made it a completely original game, based off of nothing but itself. The gameplay was kinda bleh, but that's my opinion, because I don't play this type of game. Also, the images hurt. Being an image creator myself, it was hard to look at them. One of them was a ''TOY''. ''A TOY!'' :'''Overall Rating: